We dated
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Natasha tells Steve something she never thought she would tell him.


**We dated**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: _I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._

_Story prompt suggested by _MysticN1ght

.

.

Steve Rogers was known to be a tough and understanding man and soldier. After everything he had been through in his life, it was hard to throw him off his game.

He'd seen things, done things, that everyone else could only _dream_ of doing. He fought in one of the biggest wars the world had ever seen, shook hands with famous historical figures, fought against things that could only have been thought to be imaginary creatures.

Even though he had slept through seventy years, Steve Rogers certainly has had a most interesting life and had incredible stories to share.

There really wasn't much that could catch him by surprise.

That is...until his girlfriend, Natasha Romanoff, dropped a huge bomb on him one morning while they were having breakfast.

They were only halfway through their morning meal when Natasha just spoke out of nowhere.

"Bucky and I dated."

Steve looked at her from over the rim of his coffee mug. He swallowed his coffee and set his mug down.

"What?" he asked.

"When I was in the Red Room...Bucky and I...dated." Natasha answered quietly, keeping her eyes away from meeting his.

"As in...?"

"We made out, cuddled...got _intimate_. I'm sure the Red Room would have tried to marry us to each other had things not gone as they did."

"You and Bucky, huh?" Steve said.

"Yeah."

"Did you...plan on keeping this to yourself forever?"

"I had thought about it." Natasha answered. "I kept asking myself, 'should I ever tell Steve that I had dated his best friend? Or should I just keep it to myself for the rest of our lives and hope that he never learns of it?' But in the end, I just decided that I should tell you the truth. Things are getting serious between us and I didn't want you to discover it on your own and think badly of me or Bucky. If you want to break things off between us, I'll understand. You've been completely honest with me from the start but I've kept a lot of secrets from you and it's taken guilt to get me to admit them. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner."

Steve remained silent for a moment then looked at the woman before him.

She was right when she said that she kept a lot of secrets from him but he never pried about any of them. He was curious, sure, but he wasn't going to invade her privacy and ask her things that she might not want to answer or remember.

He respected her too much to do something like that.

Yet at the same time, he hoped that she would be honest about things with him from the start. As far as he knew, she only had one other man that she cared for so much that she married him only to become a widow by.

Since then, she became the unloving Black Widow. Promising to never be with another man again or else she would take their life.

Steve felt that he had really done something by getting her to get passed the 'love is for children' frame of mind.

But it seemed that, like always, Bucky had beat him to it.

His childhood friend had always had a way with the ladies. All he had to do was flash a smile or grin and tilt his head just so and the ladies would be lining up ready to go on a date or go dancing.

Steve had always admired that Bucky could get so many ladies by practically doing nothing but he also knew that Bucky had always been putting up a front by doing so. He was actually a sort of shy man and was afraid that he wouldn't find the right girl.

After becoming part of this new life, the super soldier guessed that he and his friend never got the chance to find their rightful partners.

Now that he's with Natasha, Steve was starting to think that he might have been wrong about that.

Maybe he had found his partner. But, as much as he hated to admit it, there were still some lingering doubts that haunted Steve.

He felt that perhaps Natasha didn't trust him enough because it had taken her the seven months they'd been together to tell him that she had been with his best friend.

One part of Steve was telling him that he shouldn't over react to such news. He knew that Natasha had been with other men before meeting him. He'd been under the ice during that time and it was in the past.

There was nothing he could do to change any of that.

The other part of Steve was hurt that Natasha hadn't told him this from the start and that his best friend of many years had been her lover.

"Steve?" Natasha whispered. "Talk to me. Are you upset?"

Steve blinked and lightly shook his head.

"No." he answered. "Well, a little but it's nothing that I can't get over with a little time."

Natasha looked at him with a look that said 'I can't believe you'.

"What?"

"I tell you that I was in a relationship with your best friend and all you can tell me is that you'll get over it with a little time?!"

"What do you want me to say?" Steve asked. "I was trapped in the ice when that happened. Nothing I can do about it. I knew you dated other men before we got together. Hell, even before we had even met. Sure the thought of you having possibly dated my best friend never crossed my mind but I now I know that I was wrong. But I can't do anything about. Frankly, I'm not that surprised. Bucky could always get any girl he wanted. He hardly had to put any effort in it."

"Well, he did have a certain charm." Natasha said softly.

"Natasha, it took you a while to tell me this but I'm glad that you did. All I ever ask from you is your trust and honesty."

"I know, Steve." she said. "I should have told you from the start about this but I was afraid of what you might think. You're the first person whose opinions I actually care about."

Steve lightly smiled.

Well, at least he was the first with something.


End file.
